You're Mine Now
by BayBeeDoll57
Summary: Bella Cullen sucked her life dry and has taken everything the she-wolf has ever wanted. Leah, tired of being unwanted finally gets a chance to have her revenge. Her plan? Seduce a sexy copper haired vampire, charm the people around them and become the spawn's BFF. Will she finally have her HEA after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Rated M for later chapters and coarse language.**

* * *

" _I know that's what people say- you'll get over it. I'd say it, too. But I know it's not true. Oh, you'll be happy again, never fear. But you won't forget. Every time you fall in love it will be because something in the man reminds you of him." - Betty Smith, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_

* * *

I could remember that day like it was yesterday.

 _We_ were 18. He took me to a small but decent sized diner. He was fidgeting every few minutes. He seemed to be nervous but I had no idea why. His eyes were frantically looking everywhere but his focus never landed on me.

"Hey Sam? Earth to Sam?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hmmm... what?" His eyes snapped back up to me.

"You've been zoning out lately. Is everything alright?"

"I-" He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything the waitress came to take our orders.

"Ready to order?" She clearly wasn't interested in what we wanted. Usually snarky remarks would infuriate me but it was a late Friday night. Even the smallest of places can have a herd of customers. She must've had plans but was stuck working a shift. Working at a restaurant myself, it was understandable. So I gave her a pass and tried to make her shift slightly bearable.

"I'll have the classic cheese burger, a milkshake and some fries."

"I-I. I'll have what she's having."

When she left I turned back to him. "I hope everything's okay. You know, no matter what, you can always tell me." I smiled and placed my hand on his.

"I'm sorry. I know this so far hasn't been the ideal date but I promise I'll make it up to you."

I couldn't help but giggle at him, "The date started 20 minutes ago. We have the entire night still. And you didn't ruin anything. Focus on relaxing. I'm sure whatever has you worked up is not as big as you're making it out to be."

The intensity of his posture decreased and his gaze soften, "You're right. Like always-"

"Hell yeah I am!" I interrupted and stuck out my tongue.

…

Finishing our food, we drove to Port Angeles. Sam was still aloof from earlier but I did not pry.

Sam isn't exactly the most open person out there. He's guarded and emotionally closed off to most people - but not me. His reputation in La Push wasn't the best because of it either. Most saw him as some trouble making bad boy who could care less about the feelings of others. They would assume he was just being his usual self. But I knew better. Something was up. Hopefully the movie would take his mind off of things, even if only for a few hours.

"Rom-com or action-comedy?" I looked at the posters, already knowing what he'd pick.

"The Rom-com sounds great." He said sheepishly.

I stare at him. He's not a fan of Romantic Comedies. Though, to be fair, neither was I. Most were so cliched and cheesy that it was hard to watch. I did have some guilty pleasures here and there but I wasn't that big of a mush ball.

"I uh thought it would be a good movie. It looks interesting." He said, a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

I could feel the heat rise in my own cheeks. _Awwww._ He was the cutest thing ever. It was hard not to fall in love with him over and over again.

We haven't said the 'L' word to each other. There was no need for it. We both knew how the other felt. We didn't need to be over affectionate. Words weren't anything in comparison to actions.

I silently agreed. As soon as we payed for our tickets, I dragged him over to the concession stand.

...

After an exciting night in Port Angeles, we made our way to the beach. It was around midnight at this point and even though I was barely awake, I was having the time of my life. Sam might've been tense in the beginning but even he was laughing and giggling with me. I still didn't know what was going on earlier. But no matter how curious I was, I knew he'd open up about it sooner or later.

He grabbed the blanket from his truck and set it down. Sitting up, curled into his side, watching the stars. It felt right. Like two puzzle pieces we were connected in ways nobody could understand.

That was when it happened. The moment that changed my life forever.

"So umm Leah. I need to talk to you." He stated so suddenly and stood up. He was finally going to tell me. I knew that much. But I had no idea how amazing it would be.

I crossing my arms, and stood up as well, "Is everything alright? I-" I couldn't breathe. Samuel Uley was now kneeling in front of me. It was as if all of my fantasies were coming true in this one moment.

"I'm sorry about this shit date we had. I was working up the courage to ask you this so bear with me," he chuckled nervously before grabbing my hands.

"We've been together for 4 years now. And everyday, I know it hurts when you're not around. You have made me a better person in ways I couldn't image. You make me happy. You are my other half, my soul mate. I know you are the one for me. I love you so much that it hurts. What I'm trying to say is...," he pauses and with one hand, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" He opens it to reveal a small but beautiful diamond ring. And it wasn't just any diamond ring. It was his mother's.

"Y-yes! Oh my gosh yes!" I flung myself at him and cried into his shoulder. It was the happiest day of my life.

I couldn't control my laughter as I hit him. "So that's what had you all worked up?! You were sweating bullets! I thought you had a run-in with the police."

He smiled and spun me around, " For you, I'd do anything. Even if it broke the law. Just to make you happy."

We engaged! We were together and I knew it would last forever. We were destined to be soul mates. Nothing could tear us a part.

...I was stupid to think this would last.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a princess._

 _She met a merchant and together, they became the best of friends._

 _Over time, she realized she had feelings for him. Too her greatest luck, he loved her too._

 _People_ _disapproved_ _of her courting someone so low on the social latter._

 _But the princess didn't care about his lower status. She knew he was the one for her._

 _No matter who tried, no one could break them. They would be together until the very end. Or so she thought..._

 _She fell in love with a bad boy who broke all the promises she held dear to her._

 _She fell from her perfect world._

 _She plunged into the icy waters._

 _She was broken beyond repair._

 _How she was still alive, she didn't know._

 _She wished for the pain to end._

 _But it was never ending._

 _She became cold and distant to everyone, even her own family._

 _She didn't need love._

 _Love was a thrilling adventure._

 _Until someone was hurt._

 _She didn't need anyone._

 _They would only hurt her again once she opened up._

 _No matter how much she wanted it, love was a curse. A beautiful, ugly curse._

 _From that day onward, she was no longer a princess. She was a queen. The Ice Queen._

* * *

 **Present Day**

The waves beneath me crashed violently against the ridged rocky cliffs. I stared out into the distance. Today's the day. Sam and Emily announced their wedding months back and I thought I could handle it. But as I sit here quietly, watching mother nature mimic my inner turmoil I knew I was wrong. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Why did I wait around La Push for almost 2 years hoping, wishing someone would come back to me? That _he'd_ come back. It was nothing more than an empty wish.

I know I should've moved on. I know I should've started to piece my life together by now. But I was lost in the past. Everyone I knew either hated or tolerated me. Everyone I loved left me. Am I that worthless? The only people who I can even call friends are Jacob and my brother. Everyone else still called me a harpy. Everyone still wished I disappeared into thin air. I was unwanted, unloved and embarrassingly lonely. How did I go from Leah the princess of La Push to Leah bitter harpy of La Push? My life changed abruptly. A complete 360° as to what my life used to be. And it was all because of _her_!

Bella (Swan) Cullen took everything from me and left me with nothing but the outer shell of my life. A life I'll probably never have again. She got every I would have had. She has an adoring husband, a beautiful child, parents who were still around, people who treat her like a goddess, wealth, immortality and a whole future ahead of her. And she took all of this away from me! _My_ fiancé, _my_ future children, _my_ father, _my_ status in the community, the people _I_ loved who now dotted her, _my_ collage and profession plans. All down the drain for some self-centered, ungrateful bitch who only cared about the attention she got and nobody's well being but herself! But I'm still seen as the bitch!

She didn't deserve what was given to her! But what could I do?

Just magically take what was rightfully mine back? How would everyone react to such poor attempts? It would only make her the hero and me the villain. I needed a better plan then just walking up to someone and claiming them. I needed to be sneaky and play dirty if I had to. I needed to bring out the master manipulator I never knew I had in me. If dad was here what would he say? Would he be shocked to see Daddy's little girl playing with such intense fire? Or would he be proud of me for sticking up for myself?

No matter how cliché it sounded, I miss those good old days. Before I was a pimple faced teenager. Before all the make-up and heartbreaks. Back when the only thing that mattered was who got to be 'it' for tag. Back when I was the self proclaimed princess of La Push.

* * *

 _ _~Flashback~__

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I caught a fish!" Seth exclaimed.

That would be the 5th fish he's caught today. After having very little success, 12 year old Leah sneakily stole a fish from Seth's bucket. Surely he was too stupid to count the fish he had. He'll never notice a missing fish.

"Daddy! I got a fish too!" Whether her father caught her in act was still in question, but even if he knew what she did, he pretended not to notice.

"Great job princess! We'll unfortunately have to leave soon." Hearing their groans he added, "Who's up for some ice cream?!"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Seth wait-"

It all happened so fast. 1 minute the boat was there, the next minute they were all in the water.

Harry flipped the boat back onto its side. Checking each child over, upon seeing no injuries, he picked them up and placed them back onto the boat. It was when Leah saw him gathering the fishing equipment that she realized-

"My iPod! Dad my iPod isn't in my pocket!"

They searched for her missing iPod for about 20 minutes but due to the storm blowing in, they had to leave the poor green iPod behind.

R.I.P Green iPod. We hardly knew the.

* * *

Smiling just slightly, I shook my head. It was one of my most prized memories _._ Even though the fish ended up keeping my Christmas present from Dad, it was nice to know they'd have better taste in music compared to those other "basic fishes" out there. I stood up and turned to leave but came face to face with Charlie Swan. Was fate finally giving an opening?

"Hey Leah? You alright...?" Charlie shifted from side to side, clearly uncomfortable about the current situation.

Instead of doing what the old Leah would do, I collapsed into his arms and cried. The timing was perfect. If I used Sam and Emily's wedding as a reason as to why I have a slight but noticeable change in behavior, nobody would question my true motives. If I was all up in high spirits with a fake demeanor everyone would be suspicious. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Oh Charlie! I'm s-so heartbroken! Sam and Emily are getting married today. I miss-s having my father around supporting me and loving me and-" I couldn't say anymore. While my motives were still there, I couldn't ignore the truthfulness of my blubbering. I was finally letting out some of the bottled up pain. But I knew I had to say more. And I knew exactly what I had to say."-I miss mom being there too. I feel l-left out and lonely all the time and I want to be happy."

Charlie cleared his throat and patted my back awkwardly."Hey-ummm I know the wedding must be a lot to handle and deal with. But-uhhh if it gets overwhelming we can have a safe word. Like pizza or something and I'll get you out of there. I know I'm not your father and I want you to know that I'll never try to replace him. I'm not used to talking about feelings and getting all emotional but-ummm I'll be there for you if you need me. All you have to do is ask okay?"

Despite my true intentions I felt a load of weight lifted off of my shoulders. I knew I should feel guilty for wanting to use him as a pawn to get back at his daughter but I couldn't. It was then I realized it wasn't just my revenged, it was time for my happy ending. I knew I was 100% crazy, mentally insane even, to think this would work. But it was worth a shot. At this point, I couldn't care less. I had nothing to lose. No one to lose.

Game on Bella Swan!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **AN: The idea of this story popped into my head. She's still the cannon Leah but now her characteristics are mixed with characters like Alison DiLaurentis and Blair Waldorf.**

 **Everything takes place after the cannon events, almost 2 years after Breaking Dawn. I'm just making this up as I go along so I'm not sure how big this story will be. But I know it's not going to be under 10 chapters.**

 **Anyway, happy reading! :) R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Which color? Blue or green?" He held up the color palettes.

"I like the forest green shade better. By the way, it's not just green. It's forest green." I said, sticking out my tongue and pointing to its color code. It clearly said #228b22.

"Always the smart ass..." He says, tickling my sides.

"Ha-ha! Hey! Knock it off!" In a fit of laughter, I collapse on the couch as he straddled me and continued to tickle me. "Sam! You're cheating!"

He stopped his tickle torture and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss. "Mmmmmmm..."

"Leah! Emily is on the phone!" Jolting up, I shove him off of me. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Oh thank god for mom. We both agreed to wait until marriage to reach the next stage of intimacy. Lately it was getting harder to resist. With the wedding just months away, the sexual tension between us was becoming unbearable.

"I-I guess I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss and all but ran out the front door. Awwww! An embarrassed Sam was an adorable Sam.

"Yeah. We'll plan more later!" I call out.

Grabbing the phone, I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. Seth was out with dad on another fishing trip but I had a feeling they'd be home sooner than later. I wanted no nosy brother's and his friends eavesdropping. Clicking the phone, I sat on the edge of my bed. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" My ears!

"Hi to you too Emily." I giggled.

"Oh my gosh! It's about time you guys decided to tie the knot!"

"I have a favor to ask you..."

"Come on spill!"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! We promised each other that like a long time ago. You'll be my maid of honor at my wedding and I'd be yours!"

"Thanks Em."

"You have to give me details! Don't leave me hanging! How did he purpose to you?!"

"Well..." The conversation lasted for hours. We giggled and gushed like the little school girls we were. Mom calling me down for dinner was the end of our girl talk.

…

"Dad! Sam's missing!" I sobbed into the phone. Sam had caught some sort of flew last week. He had severe fevers, vomited his meals and was oddly moody. His mother had put him on bed arrested until he had shown signs of progress, much to his dismay. I came by every day, making him soup and checking his temperature. Today was like any other day. I made him some chicken noodle soup, I grabbed some cookies mom made the previous night and I made my way to his house. But he wasn't there.

The door was wide open, off of its hinges and the main floor was completely destroyed. In a panic I called his cell phone...only to find it in his room. I called his mother and asked her if she knew anything. She was just finishing up work for the day when she got my call. Hoping into her car, she said she'd be there in a few minutes. But with each long second, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. So I called him.

"Princess?"

"Sam! Sam's not here! He's not here dad. He's not-"

"Sweetie. You need to calm down. Take deep breaths and explain the situation to me."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale... " I was checking up on him. When I got here, the entire place was trashed. There's even large claw marks on the door! Dad, what is going on?"

"Hold on. I'll be there soon." And without another word, he hung up on me.

…

3 weeks.

It has been 3 weeks since Sam's disappearance. I searched for him every day. And every day, I never found him. My mind was swirling with unanswered questions. Was he kidnapped? Did a wild animal attack him? Was he still alive?

Dad said I shouldn't worry about him as much as I did. He was suspiciously calm about the current situation and I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if I cared anyway. The only thing on my mind was Sam's disappearance. I hadn't called off the wedding. I couldn't. Not with that small grain of hope I carried.

Rumors were flying around. People gave me looks of pity whenever I was around them. "Samuel Uley abandoned the poor girl - like father like son." They'd say in hushed tones. But I could still hear them.

I heard a loud knock on the door. I was home alone, and as much as I'd like to pretend I wasn't here, avoidance wasn't an option. Shuffling to the door I opened it...and came face to face with Sam. Or what looked like him. He was taller, bulky and had a more muscular frame.

"Hey.."

"Hi." Was I dreaming? Was I finally going insane?

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He was burning! "I missed you. My god did I ever miss you."

"W-where have you been?" I couldn't stop the tears flowing out of me.

"I would love to tell you. I would tell you everything. Every little fucked up thing that's been happening to me. But it isn't my place to tell. "

"Sam-"

"Trust me Leah."

I nodded, "Come in. You're burning up again."

He stepped back, "I'm fine. I have to see my mother. I'll take a rain-check. Picnic tomorrow? We have a wedding to plan."

"Yeah," I laugh and add, "If it isn't raining."

Kissing my cheek he started walking towards... the woods? But before I could say anything, he was gone.

…

Waking up to a jumping Emily was not how I expected my morning to be. I completely forgot about her visiting for the next couple of months to help with the wedding. I felt refreshed. But wary. What was going on with Sam? And why did I have a bad feeling about today? I had never felt so confused about Sam before. We knew each other. I've known him like the back of my hand. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm just over-exaggerating things.

"Come on! Wake up! We have lots of planning to do!" Emily wasn't too thrilled to continue on with the plans, but she supported me anyway.

"There's a change of plans. Sam came over yesterday and wanted to discus wedding plans over a picnic."

"He's back?! I'm going to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind!" I gaped at her. It wasn't like Emily to swear.

"Em. Please don't! There's something wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Just, please trust me on this."

Before she could respond there was a knock at the door. "Be easy on him. I have to get ready."

…

"Sam! Open up the god damn door!" I screamed. I couldn't care less at the moment if I made a scene. The front door was locked and his mother was at work. _At least they replaced the door._ I thought sourly.

I shower, and get all dolled up. Only for Emily to tell me he stared at her and stormed off. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

Opening the door, he stepped out, closing the door behind him. Not once did he make eye contact or acknowledge me. Without a word, he started walking. Keeping up with him was a bit of a hassle. Once we reached the cliffs he started to pace. "Sam?"

"Leah. I can't do this anyone." What?!

"What are you talking about Sam? Have I done something wrong?" My world was falling a part in front of my eyes.

"You haven't. Not in the slightest. I fucked up. I fucked it all up. You're too good for me. You need to forget about me."

And without a word or a glace, he left me.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Leah?" Startled, I jerk upwards. Jake was standing over me. I have got to stop thinking about him. The past is the past. Today is the day I move my plan forward. Today is the day for a new beginning. One without Sam. "You know...you don't have to be there."

"I need to Jake. I have to move on." I said in a strained voice.

His face softened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have a job to do." Whether I liked it or not, I was a bridesmaid. Sitting up, I realized I was still on the cliffs. I must've fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You have a few hours. Don't stress over it." He sat down beside me. "We know it's not going to be easy for you. We're here for you Leah. _I'm_ here for you." With his crazy imprint mind, I had almost forgotten about it. He once went through what I went through, only he didn't actually date her and he ended up with a happy ending. One I didn't have. _Remember the plan Leah? It's going to be a happy ending for you too._

He continued, "The Cullen's were invited." Seeing my confusion he added, "Sam wasn't too thrilled but Emily's inviting everyone. She wanted Nessie to be a flower girl with Claire. She considers them as her in-laws and you know how it is." Of course I do. Imprinters could never say no to their imprintees. It was like some type of golden rule in the imprint book.

He gave me a one armed hug and quietly left me to my thoughts. I sighed. _Today is going to be a new day._

…

Everything was beautiful. Not as elegant as Bella's wedding but it did have its charm. The simpleness of it all wasn't over the top but rather humbling. Fortunately for them, they could have their outdoor wedding. The sun decided to grace them with a visit. As I made my way through the gigantic tent, I couldn't help but admire the decor. While it was nice, it was too bland for my liking. Everything was white. The tables, the napkins, the chairs, hell even the flowers. There wasn't a splash of color anywhere. Brady and Collin were still setting up the food table. I guess I'm early.

I looked around. Embry and Quil were seated at the far end. I might as well sit with them to kill some time.

"So then we'll shoot the confetti launchers off and – oh hey Leah!"

I nodded in a silent greeting. "You look nice." I said awkwardly. Opening up and being nice was going to be harder than I thought.

Quil smirked, "I knew it was a matter of time before you fell for my charming self."

Embry smacked Quil, "Yeah – you're _such_ a ladies man."

I laughed and took a seat. When I looked at them, their eyes were widened. "What?"

"Did Leah Clearwater just giggle?" Embry was the first to speak.

"I did no such thing!" I didn't giggle. Or at least I don't think I did...

"I guess my irresistible charm is working!" Quil wiggled his eyebrows.

"Leah Clearwater charmed by anything? Yeah right. She's too big of a bitch to even know what the word 'love' is." Oh look. The one and only Paul Lahote graced us with his gigantic ass of a personality. I was about to retort, when I remembered the whole point of today. _New me, new day._ So I straightened myself, sat back down and ignored him.

"What? Can't the whining harpy hear?" He mocked me and turned my chair around.

"Go fuck off somewhere Paul." Embry shocked me by getting up and shoving Paul into the nearest table.

My relationships with Embry and Quil weren't as bad as they used to be back then. In Sam's pack, I admit to being a bitch. Because I am. Physically and emotionally. But since they switched packs, things have been quite different between us. While we're not that close, we have respect for each other. Our weird pack is like a fucked up family.

Family. Something Sam's pack will never be to me. Paul being the prime example.

"Oh so are you two together now? Is she that much of a slut-"

"That's enough Paul." That voice. I had gotten goose bumps just hearing it.

Sam pushed them on either side of him. His entire body screamed authority. "If I catch either of you misbehaving during this, I don't give a shit if Jacob is your Alpha or not, you will be punished. Got it?"

Paul nodded.

Embry looked down, "Got it." He glared at Paul before sitting back down.

Quil cleared his throat, "As I was saying before, we press the button and boom! It's just like the movies!"

I was still pissed but I had to remain calm. "A new project?" I asked casually.

Embry fixed his tie, "Sorta. You se-"

"It is AWESOME! We made a confetti launcher for the wedding using some old parts from the junk yard. Took us 3 months but we did it! Gave it a nice coat of white paint and bam! It's a beauty!" If it weren't for my heightened hearing, Quil's rapid babbles would be unintelligible.

He grabs my hand and yanks me from my seat. "C'mon! I'll show you!" I wanted to reply with a snarky remark about his childlike personality. I wanted to slap him for touching me. But I knew I couldn't. Not without my plan falling to billions of little pieces. I guess I have to put up with the annoying energy drink that is Quil Ateara.

Dragging me to a wall of white flowers he stopped by a well hidden canon. The paint job was chipping but overall, it wasn't terrible. Impressive to say the least. Do I say that? Would I be too nice? Would I alert them? "Sooooooooooooo what'cha think?!"

Oh God. Think Leah think. What is the nicest yet not too nice but not offensive way of complimenting? "I uhhh it's great. You guys outdone yourselves."

For the second time today, Quil was staring at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He quickly changed he subject, "I would show you how it works but I guess you'll have to wait and see it later."

I slightly smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

"Leah!" Mom was running frantically towards me.

"I'll see you guys later."

…

The women gushed and fluttered around Emily. The more they giggle, the more I wanted to stab my eyes out. The bridesmaid dresses were a horrendous orange. I felt like a puffed up Cheeto. At least I'm not wearing what Kim's wearing. She looks like a puffy dandelion. But that _could've_ been me.

Emily wanted me to be the maid of honor but I passed and settled for a bridesmaid. Kim was later announced to be the new maid of honor. At least that is a positive to this.

"It's almost show time!" Aunt Lauren gleefully sang.

The aching feeling was building up in my chest. I couldn't do it. Hell I couldn't be here. I was stupid to think I could just come here without feeling the pain.

The music started to play as we lined up. I linked my arm through Jake's.

"You ready?" He asked. I wanted to thank him for helping me not look as pathetic as I felt.

"As I'll ever be."

…

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love between Samuel Uley and Emily Young as they enter holy matrimony."

You can do this Leah. Be strong. They can't see you shed any more tears.

"Do you Samuel take Emily, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

I held my breath for what felt like hours.

"I do."

It stung. The harshness of reality had slapped me across the face.

"And do you, Emily take Samuel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

"I do."

I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I heard was static.

I felt something tug at my arm and lead me somewhere. Where? I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to anything anymore.

But then I smelled him.

My mind started to process everything. I was in a clearing in the woods. And Edward Cullen was leaning against a tree. How did I get from the tent on the beach to the middle of the woods?

"Jacob was trying to get your attention but he couldn't reach you. It looked like you were about to pass out. Your emotional suffering was too much for me to handle. So I brought you out here to clear your mind."

Right. Mind reader. Almost forgot about that.

"If you want to talk about it-"

"I'm fine." I quickly retort, my walls standing on high alert.

"I know it's not easy." How many times have I heard _that_ before? He ignored me and continued, "but if you'd like, which honestly is very unlikely based on your opinion of us, we can be friends."

I snorted. Really? Friends with a vampire and him out of all of them? "You need a friend Leah. Someone to talk to and fall back on. Your depression has gotten to a dangerous level. I'm only trying to help you."

The plan Leah! THE plan! In the moment of drowning in my sorrows, I had almost forgotten about my plan. Without hesitation, I closed the space in between us and kissed him. Hard.

In a matter of seconds, he gently but firmly shoved me away. His eyes flashed and glared at me. His lips forming a thin frown. "Your plans for revenge aren't going to work." His voice was low and menacing, "I will be your friend, nothing less, nothing more."

With lightning speed, he vanished from my view. Probably going back to tell the others about everything. Nice going. You fucked it up and now everyone is going to hate you – more than what they did anyway.

Times like this makes me wonder why I'm not on some dating reality TV show.

"Tell us about yourself." The chubby guy holding a clip board asks.

Looking into the camera I'd say, "My name is Leah Clearwater and my special ability is making men disappear. "

* * *

 **O-O Hi! There's people who actually like my shitty writing? Wow! I just wanted to say thank you to those who took the time to read, follow, favorite and review. Means a lot to me to have the support. I'm sorry for the late update. School's starting up again so I've been busy with a lot of things. But I can assure you, I'll never abandon any of my stories.**

 **Guest named Silver: Thank you! I have an idea but I'm not 100% sure of where the plot is going. Also, your wish is my command. ;)**

 **Legacyda1andonly: Ty! :) Don't worry, I plan on it.**

 **s m Neal: Ty! I picked Ali and Blair as inspirations because in the TV shows (the book characters are drastically different) they're both seen as these manipulative selfish antagonists. But they show signs of humanity when it comes to the people they really care about. PLL and GG are also two shows I've recently watched. I haven't watched OTH in so long! I haven't watched Veronica Mars (But I am going to when I find the time) so I'd say Brooke Davis. Who knows? Maybe I will throw in a badass friendship between my 2 favorite characters. I guess you'd have to find out! ;3  
**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it.^_^**

 **brankel1: Ty. :)**

 **Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: I know the struggle! ;-; I've been waiting for so many authors to complete their stories, and they haven't updated since 2012. Here's an update for ya!**

 **And again, thank you for all your love and support.**

 **Xoxo - BayBeeDoll**


End file.
